History of High Peaks
by Jman1000000000
Summary: What would you do if your grandpa was a crazy wizard that killed your parents?
1. Lies of a Mad Man

**This is a prologue to my other stories about Bila and Evan's past but you don't have to read my other stories to get it. The italic part in the beginning means it's from the past.**

* * *

_"You two have been speaking to outsiders! Exposing my childeren to them!" Durgaso, an old man with a pointy black beard and gold-rimed spectacles, yelled. "I will not stand for it!"_

_"They are our childeren." Tina, a beautiful woman with light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, cried. "We will do what we want with them!"_

_"Where do these delusions come from?" Durgaso asked._

_"You will never come near a member of my family again!" Adam, a man that looked like he could be related to Tina, screamed as he stepped in front of his wife._

_"You do not know how lucky you are that you are still alive." Durgaso said. "I could have killed you! I will show you mercy once because I am fond of you two. Leave this preserve. Or die!"_

_"The only way that'll happen is if we take our childeren with us." Adam said._

_"So, so, so sad."_

_"How could you hurt us? We're your kids." Tina asked._

_"Not by birth!" Durgaso said._

_Durgaso took of his gloves and grabbed a knife._

_"Salame. Nae-Di! Arofa. Tegah!" Durgaso chanted._

_Tina and Adam sprinted for the door but a neon green light flashed and wavy tendrils reached for them. They tried to go up the stairs to get to the nursery but when the tendrils of energy touched them they collapsed._

_"I love you." Tina said to Adam._

_"I love you t-" Adam started but he couldn't finish, the spell had done its job._

_Their lifeless bodies layed on the stone floor holding each others hands._

_Durgaso strode past them and went into the nursery. Two babies were laying in two separate cribs._

_"Kasey and Evan. My babies." Durgaso smiled. "Now no one can take you from me."_

* * *

**15 Years later**

"Grandpa Durgaso?" Kasey called. "What's for dinner?"

Grandpa Durgaso walked in with Evan trailing behind him.

"Fish, my dear." Gandpa said.

"I'm sick of fish." Evan said.

Durgaso burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I've never been able to do what your parents could." Durgaso said. "I don't deserve to raise you two."

"Grandpa, you're doing great." Kasey said.

"Yeah, I was joking." Evan said. "I love fish."

"You don't have to spare my feelings." Durgaso said. "Curse that wizard. Why must the good die young?"

"Grandpa, go to your room. We can make dinner." Kasey said.

"Yeah." Evan agreed.

"Thank you, childeren." Durgaso said. "You two are so much like your parents. In appearance and your amazing hearts."

"Get going so we can cook." Kasey said.

Durgaso ruffled their hair and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Hoped you like it. If you've read my other stories then you might know Evan and if you remember from my first story when Bila said "My name is Kasey but I prefer Bila.". There will be a sequel to The Vengeful Queen but I'm having trouble with it.**


	2. Punishment

Kasey and Evan were eating breakfast with their grandpa when Evan jumped out of his skin.

"Have fun at the party last night?" Durgaso asked.

"Y-Yeah." Evan said with forced calmness.

"Well next time you do it grounded won't even begin to cover what will happen to you." Durgaso said.

"But I had fun and I don't want to live here for all of my life." Evan said. "I wanna go out and have friends. Find love."

"Love is worth nothing!" Durgaso roared.

Evan flinched at how loud his grandpa's voice went but he still said, "Maybe not to you, but I believe in it."

"You are a fool if you think love exists and if you don't stop talking then I will have to punish you."

"Then punish me."

"Evan, shut up." Kasey said.

"You'd be wise to listen to your sister." Durgaso said.

"No." Evan said.

"Fine!" Durgaso yelled.

He took a satchel that was hanging on a wall and reached into it. When he pulled out his hand a three-foot, spiraling piece of Onix was in it.

"Turbando!" Durgaso said.

The chair Evan was sitting in's wood wrapped around Evan's torso and held his arms down. The chair hovered from the ground and Durgaso stood up.

"What are you doing to him?" Kasey asked.

"If you have any sense then you'll run away before this gets ugly." Durgaso said as he and the chair went out of the room.

Durgaso made the chair throw Evan onto the floor in the second story hall and the floorboards moved like waves in water that dragged Evan to a gray door.

"Once you are in here, you won't eat, drink or sleep. You'll sit and have terrible visions plague your mind." Durgaso said. "But you have to learn respect."

"Haah!" Kasey yelled.

A butcher knife was planted in Durgaso's arm and Kasey ran to help her brother up as the magic being used on him abruptly stopped.

"Jump out of the window." Kasey said.

Kasey and Evan jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with several broken bones and ran north.

"We need to get to the big mountain." Kasey said.

"I'm on it." Evan said.

Evan and Kasey ran and even as they saw blasts of neon green light go past them they didn't stop. Kasey felt the ground shift beneath her and she fell."

"Run, Evan." Kasey said. "I'll catch up."

Evan hesitated but he ran away. Durgaso caught up to Kasey and leaned down toward her.

"What a shame I have to kill you." Durgaso said. "Like I did your parents."

"You're the wizard?" Kasey breathed.

"Yes, I am." Durgaso said.

Durgaso held his hand out but he fell down. Evan was holding a large tree branch and he had apparently knocked Durgaso down.

"Let's go." Evan said.

"Yeah." Kasey said.

Kasey and Evan got to the big mountain and they saw the paths leading to the realm of darkness and the realm of light. Durgaso was behind them again and he was red with anger. You could practically see smoke coming from his ears.

"Split up!" Kasey ordered.

"But I need you." Evan said.

"No time!" Kasey yelled.

Before Evan could protest Kasey ran down the trail to the realm of light. Evan looked down the path and ran to the realm of darkness.


	3. The Hesperides

**Evan's Perspective**

Evan was exhausted. He'd been running for hours in the hot sun when he saw a place with lots of black sand and lifeless trees where the sun oddly couldn't penetrate. He ran there and it was cold, the day was supposed to be a hundred degrees but it was about sixty at most here. He went over to a gnarled tree and sat under it. He heard a creak and the root of the tree grabbed his left leg.

"What the?" Evan said.

The branch of the tree grabbed his throat and lifted him above the ground. Three young women in golden dresses with brown hair and gold eyes appeared under the tree out of nowhere.

"Men." one of them laughed. "He'll make a perfect apple."

A few of golden buds appeared on the tree while Evan could barely breath.

"When the last time a man was near the tree again, sisters?" another of of them asked.

"Centuries ago." the last one sighed. "Oh how we've aged."

A low hiss was coming from the east.

"Oh no." the second sister said.

"He's always ruining everything!" the first one exclaimed.

"Zelia, Pren. Command the trees." the last sister said.

Two of them disappeared in a flash of gold light and the tree loosened around Evan's neck enough for him to barely breath

"Don't get too used to it." the sister that was still there said. "When my sisters deal with that monster, you'll be made into our youth supply."

"I don't think so." a male voice said.

A man with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a black mamba slithered under the trees. He had black snakes for hair that was pulled into a pony tail, yellow eyes with black slits, long silver claws and fangs, scales dotting his arms, body markings on his chest, and a shoulder pad that connected all the way to a cuff on his left arm.

"Get away from here, Dolleno!" the woman said.

"Why would I let you kill this innocent boy?" Dolleno asked as his tail coiled. "Especially when I hate you Hesperides so much."

"Because we will kill you." the Hesperide said without conviction.

"Like last time?" Dolleno asked.

"Kill the gorgon!" the Hesperide yelled.

The trees in the forest moved around but Dolleno's tail tightened and when it loossened up he was sailing through the air and he landed on a tree branch with his eight foot tail wrapped around it. He sank his claws into the tree bark and all three Hesperides appeared, reeling in pain. Dolleno went to where Evan was being held and he cut the tree's branch off. Evan fell and the branch let go of him. Dolleno looked at the Hesperides and they turned to stone and Dolleno picked Evan up as he wound away from the tree garden faster than a cheetah.


	4. Jorgo

**Kasey's Perspective**

Kasey had been running for an hour before she realized what she had done and broke down. She left her brother to go fend for himself in the realm of darkness. Humans that went there rarely survived until nightfall but she was in the beautiful and happy kingdom of fairies and mermaids. She had crying for two hours when she heard someone.

"Excuse me?" a man asked. "What's wrong?"

Kasey looked up and saw a man with white hair, pale skin and blue eyes in a long trench coat.

"Nothing." Kasey said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." he said. "And I won't leave until you let me help you with your problem."

"Why do you care?" Kasey asked.

"My people like to help people. Especially me." the man said.

"Your people?"

"Unicorns. I'm Jorgo."

"Hey, Jorgo."

"And your name is?" Jorgo asked.

"Kasey."

"Sounds lovely. So, do you want to tell me about why you're crying?"

"My brother is probably gonna die soon. And I could've stopped it by just thinking."

"What happened?"

Kasey told him the story about her grandpa and her parents and how she and Evan had split up or they'd both have died.

"It's not your fault what happened." Jorgo said. "You just wanted to live. You weren't thinking and if you could make the choice again with time to think, you'd do it differently."

"But I did do it and he might already be..." Kasey couldn't finish.

"I want to help you but I cant get into the realm of darkness. But someone might be able to help you."

"Who?" Kasey asked.

"The Fairy Queen."

"The who?"

"The Fairy Queen. There's a shrine to her nearby. I think if you go to it and she deems you worthy to speak with her she won't kill you."

"Kill me?"

"If the wrong person goes to her shrines she sometimes kills them."

"At least I'll be able to see my brother again. Where is it?"

"In a meadow."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I work for the queen in the Fairy Relm."

"Then why are you here?"

"I love this place. The mountains, the clear water, the delicious grass."

"Grass?"

"Unicorns can eat the same things as horses if they want to." Jorgo said as if she'd just insulted him.

"Let's just pretend I never heard that."


	5. Doing Some Reading

**At Fablehaven**

Kendra was at the pond staring at the water when the shrine started to glow. Bila grew her wings and flew across the naiads grasping hands.

"What's wrong?" Bila asked.

"Nothing important." Kendra said.

"I don't think that's true." Bila said. "But I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?" Kendra asked.

"We have some stuff to figure out and we could use your help."

"I don't know if I'm up for it."

"Bracken and Walt would love to see you."

"I think I might be able to go for a few days. Pisi's still there right?"

"Yep, you don't even have to pack."

"Can you do a quick klon on me?"

"I am so proud of you." Bila said as if she were a mother who's kid had won a Nobel Prize. "You've graduated to deception."

Bila held out her hands and said, "Bir ila iki arsinda."

Kendra felt a tingling sensation and when she looked to her left she saw an exact copy of herself right down to the tight curls and the cotton candy dream lipgloss.

"Thanks." the Kendras said.

"Your going to impersonate her for a few days. Alright?" Bila ordered.

"Okay." the clone said.

"Your gonna have to do the whole shrine thing, I am so about to pass out." Bila said to the real Kendra.

"Let's go." Kendra said.

Kendra helped Bila to the boathouse and got them into the most comfortable boat. She willed the boat to start moving to the island. When they got there, Kendra got out of the boat and made the shrine, which was a brand new one since the shrines were all destroyed for the second time, crack open and reveal a portal to the Fairy Realm.

* * *

**Yay! Kendra isn't a girl that has no fun or personality anymore (That damsel-in-distress act had me messed because the only other story I read with someone that helpless was Clary from City of Bones and at least Clary had enough personality to smack a hoe from time to time and talk about orgies in Hoboken). I just didn't like her as the obedient, rational, tattletale so now she's going to have to go through some stuff to find herself.**

**Definitions**

**Klon-translates to clone in some language**

**Bir ila iki arsinda-Turkish for from one to two**


	6. The Fairy Queen

**Kasey's Perspective**

Jorgo the unicorn was leading Kasey for what seemed like an eternity before they were stopped by a few green women with ivy on their arms.

"Stop in the name of the queen!" they ordered.

"Salena, it's just us." Jorgo said.

"Who is she?" one demanded.

"A girl who seeks help from the queen. Is there a problem with that?"

"You told her she could die right?"

"What do you think?"

"Let's enjoy the show ladies." one said and three chairs made of sunflowers grew in the field of the meadow. They looked like bars tools with how tall they were and the way they pointed in the direction of a clear stream.

"The shrine is near the group of white carnations." Jorgo said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kasey asked.

"Just kneel to it and wait."

"This better be worth it."

Kasey walked over to the group of white flowers and found a stone statue of a fairy hovering over a stone tablet. She knelt to it and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Perfect. Just a waste of my time." Kasey said.

"What was that?" a voice asked.

"I...I am so sorry." Kasey said.

"No need to worry. I know what you're going through." the voice said.

"I am-"

"Kasey. I know."

"Who are you?"

"I am the queen of the fairies."

"Alright. Well. I'm Kasey. And I need some help with something if possible."

"I think I can."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't worry about your brother, he is safe for now."

"What does 'for now' mean?"

"He is doing something that could be extremely dangerous."

"Then you have to stop him."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Then I will."

"That would be unwise."

"Why?"

"Because I can do something that will help you. But it will take time."

"What?"

The shrine glowed and the fairy on it came to life, flew to Jorgo, whispered in his ear, flew back and went back to its normal position.

"Uhh-" Kasey started.

"Ready to go?" Jorgo asked.

"When did you get here?" Kasey asked.

"When I was asked to escort you into the realm."

"But Evan is in danger."

"In there, a day is equivalent to a few hours here."

"But time can't just be different like that."

"Yes it can."

"But-"

"Can we save the explanations. The queen is waiting for us."

"I-uh fine."

The fairy got up again and flew around the two until they were ripped from the meadow and whisked into a castle that was made out of amethysts, rubies, and every color of gems.

"I thought you were in a hurry." Jorgo said." Follow me."


	7. The Sleeping Witch

**Evan's Perspective**

"_Remember the plan...Remember the plan...Remember the plan_." Evan said to himself as he walked toward the manor that looked like it was ripped out of those old murder mystery movies, right down to the stone statues in the front. Evan walked to the door and used the moon-shaped knocker. A brown-haired woman who looked like she was in her late thirties opened the door and laughed softly.

"Hello, child." the woman who Evan knew was a witch said. "Are you lost, darling?"

"Yes, and I'm cold." Evan said.

"How horrible. Get inside right now. Warm up."

"Thank you." Evan said as he stepped inside.

The house had a really old-fashioned gothic theme to it and when he was inside he sat on a purple velvet couch.

"How did a young man like you get here?" the witch asked.

"I...my grandpa is the caretaker and he killed my family." Evan said as he did his best to look sad.

"How horrible." the witch said. She looked like she was holding back a smile.

"I'm hungry. Could I have some food?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Follow me, darling.

Evan got up and followed the witch into a small dining room that had hot chocolate and cookies laid out, which was bad on her part because she was supposed to have just found out he was a hungry orphan.

"Sit down, honey. Help yourself."

"I don't trust witches." Evan said.

"How did you know that?" the witch asked.

"I have a friend." Evan said.

"No matter, you'll die anyway. Now, you'll just die hungry then." the witch said. She held out her hand and a staff flew from a rack into it. The staff was a long stick that wrapped around a glass orb on the top. The glass had white liquid inside it and the staff had brown fur wrapped around it.

"What is that for?" Evan asked.

"A magic staff wrapped in the fur of an alp and infused with the breastmilk of a new mother?" the witch said.

"Waht is that gonna do?"

"Just put you to sleep...FOREVER!"

She raised her staff and it started to glow white. She pointed the glowing staff at Evan but a pair of claws appeared out of her chest. When the witch fell, Dolleno was standing behind her.

"Took you long enough." Evan said.

"It's okay. I knew that when you said she was a witch that she'd go crazy." Dolleno said.

"Let's just find the book." Evan said.

The two of them walked into a big library where there were hundreds of books:how to preform sayances, how to cook children, how to grow starthistle.

"There it is." Dolleno said.

Dolleno wound over to a book that looked exactly like the one Dolleno had with the ripped pages.

"The pages we need are here and the witch should have most of the ingredients we need." Dolleno said as he flipped through the pages.

"Let's get going then." Evan said.


	8. The Ritual Of The Banshee's Scream

**Evan's Perspective**

After getting a lot of weird ingredients from the witch's store room, like acromantula hairs and pegasus feathers, they went to the outside of the manor and onto the stony, barren land outside. Dolleno got to work drawing circles, lines and stars in different colors of chalk. After that, he set down everything they took out from the house and oddly, none of the liquid ingredients moved out of the circle. It was like there was an invisible cup around it.

"Now, it says that you have to stand in the middle at midnight and do_ something_." Dolleno said.

"Do what?" Evan asked.

"You'll find out." Dolleno said.

"Is this a setup?" Evan asked, backing away. "It is isn't it?"

"No it's not." Dolleno said. "I promise."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I saved your life."

"You could've just wanted me alive so you could do _this."_ Evan said gesturing toward the circle

"I am not letting this opportunity slip away from me again!"

Dolleno's opened his mouth and venom shot from his fangs into Evan's eyes. Evan was in to much pain to fight, and he was partially blinded, when a tail grabbed his leg and dragged him into the house. Before he knew what was going on, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Later That Day**

When Evan woke up it was nighttime. He was in the middle of a glowing circle and he had an old kopis in his hand. Dolleno was coiled inches away from him in the circle.

"It's time." Dolleno said.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"You see, I haven't been completely honest with you. This ceremony needs a sacrifice, somebody you care about has to die by your hand. Since your sister's not here I think that it should be me. Plus, I want to die. Gorgons live life loathing how ugly we are and how we wish we could just end our hideous lives but we can't, this is the only way I can die."

"How are you ugly?"

"My eyes. They make me only see that I'm hideous."

"But-"

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up but it's midnight soon and you need to do this for Karey."

"Kasey."

"The point is, we could both benefeit from this."

"But-"

"Please? Please do it."

". . . . . . . . . . .Fine. How?"

"Just stab me in the heart.

Evan raised the kopis and stabbed Dolleno in his heart. The black blood ran down his chest and wrapped around the circle Evan was standing in. The corpse disappeared and after several minutes and lots of flashes of glowing light, Evan felt a seering pain in his chest. The circle faded away and a mirror was on the ground. Evan picked up the mirror and looked into it. His light brown hair was black and his eyes had turned black, not dark brown, but a color like the blood that had pooled around him when he killed Dolleno. He thought of what he just did and when he looked up, he was on all fours and had the feral need to kill anything that stood in his way.


	9. Getting Magic

**Kasey's Perspective**

When Kasey stepped out of the portal, she was in this palace made of gems in every color of the rainbow. Hunks of sapphire, rubie, moonstone, citrine, amber, peridot, opal, zircon, tanzanite,amethyst, jade, obsidian, rose quarts, jasper, fluorite.

"Is this real?" Kasey asked.

"I think so." Jorgo said. "Because live here, and I'm real. I think."

"Where is this 'queen'?"

"Right this way."

Jorgo led Kasey down three halls, up a few flights of stairs and over to a diamond door.

"Through this door." Jorgo said.

"Um. I just walk in?" Kasey asked.

"Yes."

"U-uh. Uh...Uh."

Kasey's stuttering was cut of by the door opening by itself. Inside was a beautiful woman with golden-blonde hair, hazel eyes and huge transparent wings she, wore a long golden dress that trailed a few feet behind her and had a flowery decoration on the corset and a white cape that had a golden design similar to the one on her corset.

"Is that...?" Kasey asked Jorgo.

"Yes. Now go." Jorgo said.

Kasey walked into the room and said, "H-hi, I-I-I'm Kasey."

I know who you are, I'm The Fairy Queen just so you know. We have no time to waste." The Queen said. "I know of your dilemma."

"You-you do?"

"Yes and I have a way to help you."

"You-you do?"

"Yes. I can give you enough power to defeat that wizard. And lend you my guard for a while."

"You can?"

"And we can both benefeit from it. I could use somebody like you. There's something about you that makes me think you're worthy of the honor."

"Huh?"

"I can give you magical powers and send people to help you with your mission to defeat your grandfather. And in return, only if you want to, you can become a member of my guard every other human week. You'll have immense power and responsibility and you'll also have the training to use your powers appropriately."

"Uh. I'd like your help but can I have some time to think about the guard thing?"

"Of course. I'll be back and I will have the things you need to go back to your family's preserve."

"Thank you for your generosity."

"It is my pleasure."

The Fairy Queen left and when she came back she had a green woman with ivy all over her arms and legs and green hair, a woman with glassy wings and silver skin and hair, a woman with copper skin and copper beetle wings, and Jorgo. She also held a bottle with a wispy, white liquid and a golden orb of something that looked like liquified sand.

"Stay still." The Fairy Queen said.

Kasey stayed still as a board and The Fairy Queen rolled the ball of gold liquid toward her. When the ball got to her, it exploded and Kasey felt sometching strange. She felt powerful, like nobody could touch her.

"Are you okay?" Jorgo asked.

"Yeah." Kasey said in a daze.

"Can I show her, my lady?" Jorgo asked.

"Not yet." The Fairy Queen said. "Normally it would take a few years for you to be able to leave," The Fairy Queen said to Kasey. "But as your situation is dire...I've decided that we should use this." The Fairy Queen waved the bottle for emphasis.

"Which is?" Kasey asked.

"It's a container for a deceased fairy. She was extremely loyal and powerful. She was always one to take charge and before she fell, she said she would like someone to host her."

"Host?"

"It's a technique that lets a fairy's spirit go into the mind of a host for a short time. During that time, you can call upon her techniques and use her spectacular spells."

"So it's like she was an organ donor and I can use her kidney for a while?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, it's just the way I'm trying to understand this."

"Are you willing to do it?"

"Yes."

The Fairy Queen handed the cylindrical bottle to Kasey and said, "Open it near your nose."

After spending a few seconds wondering if she could trust these people, Kasey decided to was worth the risk and opened the bottle under her nose. The wispy, ethereal mist wound into her nostrils.

"My queen, can I show her how she looks now?" Jorgo asked.

"Go ahead?" The Fairy Queen said. "Do remember, she has only twelve hours."

Jorgo summoned a mirror and handed it to Kasey. It took Kasey a while but she finaly saw what was in it clearly. She had flawless white hair and white eyes that glowed. Her face had changed, she was stunningly beautiful and her complexion was paler.

"This is the host thing right?" Kasey asked.

"No, you will always look like this. When you have magic in you." The Fairy Queen said. "Time is running out. Go with Jorgo, Hedera, Elmas and Kurus. Find your brother and stop that wizard. You can only host her for twelve human hours. I have work to do regarding this realm."

With that, The Fairy Queen left and Kasey was left with the fairies, unicorn and kisiad"

Something came over Kasey and she said, "What are you four waiting for? We have a wizard to kill. Follow me."


	10. Reunion

Kasey, Jorgo, Elmas, Kurus and Hedera were on their way to the realm of darkness when they saw someone passed out at the foot of a mountain. It was a boy with black hair, black eyes and light freckles.

"Is he okay?" Kasey asked.

"He might be." Elmas said.

"What do you mean 'might'?"

"If he's asleep than I can wake him up." Hedera said.

Hedera waved her hand and a Gardenia started growing from the ground. The scent from the flower was so powerful that even from a few feet away, Kasey could smell it.

The man woke up with a start and looked around him in shock.

"Who are all of you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Kasey asked.

"Evan. Now who are you?"

"Evan, as in Evan Douglas?"

"How do you know my last name?"

"Because, I'm your sister. I know I look different but I thought you might recognize me."

"Like you recognized me?"

"Now I know it's you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Why do you look like _that_?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"Because, I found a way to stop grandpa so we can go back home."

"So did I."

"But, taking care of you is my thing. I do it all the time."

"That is so not true."

"Remember last thanksgiving."

"That was-"

"And your tenth birthday."

"Well it's my turn."

"This isn't a video game. There aren't turns."

"I think I know that."

"You better. He killed mom and dad. He has to pay for it."

"Yeah. Wanna explain how you ended up looking like that."

"I'd rather not. You?"

"I don't want to either."

"Do we need a plan for when we get home?"

"I think so. He's a wizard. Shouldn't he be powerful?"

"But we have surprise on our side."

"He has experience on his."

"You're right. I'm guessing by the new hair that can you do, things."

"I'm supposed to be 'an all powerful creature, capable of mass-destruction' but I don't know how to control myself after I change."

"Change? Into what?"

"A banshee."

Jorgo and Elmas flinched at the word 'banshee' while Hedera fainted.

"What's the deal with you guys?" Kasey asked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Elmas asked. "He's a...I can't even say the word."

"Well he's my brother and if you have a problem with him then say it."

"I just think we need to be careful. He's...descended to darkness."

"What about you, Kasey?" Evan asked, eager to change the subject. "What made you look like...you look?"

"I have no idea. I'm hoping that I'll be able to do...something useful under pressure." Kasey said.

"I think that we'll do fine. We just have no plan and no knowledge of how to use our powers."

"Who said we need 'knowledge' I just thought up what we can do."


	11. The Battle Begins

**At the house**

Durgaso was tending to the front lawn with the severed arm of a kissiae, the nymphs that control plants, when he heard someone approaching. He quickly put away the arm and drew out a birch rod that was tipped with an aquamarine crystal. He looked at who was advancing and was surprised to see Evan.

"Hello, Evan." Durgaso said.

"Hi, grandpa." Evan said.

"Why have you come back?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?"

"What is that thing?"

"What?"

"In your hand."

"A wand."

"Well, back to what I was saying. I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you let Kasey and I leave, we'll leave you alone forever."

Durgaso's grin made him look like he was Satan himself, "You see the problem with that is, I can take both of you by force at any time."

"We'll see. HEDERA!"

A circle of dandelions grew and around Durgaso's feet.

"What is this!" Durgaso demanded. He raised his wand and it started to glow, but it sparked and the crystal shattered.

"They stop you from using your magic." Kasey said as she, Jorgo, Hedera, Elmas and Kurus stepped out of hiding.

"Clever children." he said, back to his charismatic tone of voice. "Very well, you may leave."

"Oh we aren't leaving." Kasey said. "You are."

"Darling Kasey, the lengths you go to protect your brother havee always made me smile. But trying taking over this preserve can be dangerous for not only you, but him."

"Don't use my name."

"Why, Kasey?"

"That name doesn't fit me anymore, I think I'll change it."

"To what, Kasey?"

"I said don't use that name!"

"What do you want me to call you then, Kasey?"

"Don't call me Kasey!" Kasey yelled. A lustrous ball of white energy appeared in her hand and flew straight at Durgaso but before it reached him, green tendrils of energy intercepted it. The tendrils faltered and the dandelions slowly decayed until they were all dead.

"Stupid girl." Durgaso said with a sick laugh. He took out an orb that was made of what looked like solid blood. "I will kill you children and your fairy friends."

"How did you..." Kasey said.

"Those little flowers can be broken both ways. I knew you could break through them for me. If I made you mad enough."

"Well that just means that instead of being exile, you'll be killed."

Kasey lunged backward and sent showers of sparks at Durgaso, who held up the red orb and conjured up a crimson shield to block them. Hedera sent vines that wound in and out of the ground but they whithered and cracked apart. Jorgo's horn turned into a battle axe and he went in to attack Durgaso but a thick, silver liquid ripped its way out of his arm and cut holes into him like it a solid knife and not a liquid, which Kasey recognized as blood. Kasey tried to send white electric bolts at Durgaso but before she could make them, Durgaso sent her flying backwards. Elmas summoned a diamond bow and made diamond arrows materialize whenever she needed them but the arrows she fired, oddly, flew away from Durgaso before they hit him. Kurus tried to fight Durgaso up close but most of the time she was conjuring copper shields that kept Durgaso's attacks from hitting anyone in the heroes' group. Jorgo healed his injuries with one of his horns but it flew out of his hand and Durgaso turned it into a raven the size of a horse that went to intercept Elmas's arrows and try to stop Kurus from putting her shields up but Jorgo sent a beam of white energy to the bird that turned it back into a horn.

Hedera made the roots of a tree come up from the ground and they nearly would've speared Durgaso if he hadn't stepped aside. Hedera then made a dozen roses with stems as tall as palm trees and thorns as long as swords. Hedera made all of the thorns fly at Durgaso, one after another, but only on hit him, in his arm. A poppy that was as big as a house sprouted from the ground and leaned down over Durgaso, spilling pollen. Durgaso held the orb up and a shield of crimson that not only intercepted the pollen, but stopped a volley of diamond arrows and a flying axe;was put up around him.

Evan looked at the battle and wished he could help. He was supposed to be unstoppable but he didn't even know how to use his powers. He thought of Dolleno and how he died, not only because he wanted to but, because he wanted to help Evan. That's when it happened. He became a four-legged creature with black fur that had occasional markings that looked like sound waves, long teeth, claws sharper than an adamant dagger and the desire to kill the man who had ruined his family.

A piercing screech filled the air.


	12. Break His Heart

**I like this ending but if it has a lot of grammar issues that's because I won't be able to write for a while and I need write a week or two worth of chapters.**

* * *

Evan opened his mouth and, with a scream that sounded like it came from the world's largest sound system, a soundwave-like blast came from it. Durgaso tried to put a shield up but he wasn't fast enough to block the blast and tumbled to the ground, clutching his ears. Elmas flew up into the sky and sent thousands of arrows at Durgaso while Hedera conjured thin vines to hold him to the ground. The arrows falling at the wizard would've hit him had he not vanished into thin air.

Evan sniffed something in the air and ran to the west. Before anyone knew what he was doing, he had landed on something and scratched it. Durgaso reappeared and with a flash of neon green light, Evan seemed to be paralyzed.

Durgaso got up and said, "Now, child, kill those fairies."

Evan turned to Jorgo and charged but the roots of a tree tripped him. Kasey stood up and with a whoosh she was standing before Durgaso, who was moving his hands like he was a puppeteer. He tried to reach for something in his pockets but Kasey made thousands of sparks fly from her body that had Durgaso screaming like he was walking on hot coals.

Durgaso fell back and pulled out a knife but it flew from his hands. "I-I-I-I'll leave, if you want." he said. "Plea-Please I-I-I am your grandfather...I-I am the only father figure you've had."

"That's because you killed my real dad." Kasey said sending Durgaso across the ground until he hit his head on a tree.

"You can't kill me."

"We'll see about that." Kasey had a wicked grin on her face as she advanced on the old man.

"Then you-you'd be a monster like me. Yes...you don't want that. Do you?"

"Doesn't sound too bad."

Evan ran up to her, back in human form, now that the spell Durgaso used had worn off. He grabbed her arm, "You don't want to do this." he said.

"I think I do." Kasey said, sending Evan tumbling across the stones of the front lawn. Kasey went over to the wizard and knelt beside him. She put her hand on his chest and reached in like she was pushing her arm into the water under the bubbles of a bathtub. When her arm came back out Durgaso was howling in pain and she had a red, glowing, pulsing object in her hand. _His heart_. "Let's see what'll happen if I squeeze this, shall we." Kasey said.

"Stop!" Jorgo yelled, running to her side.

Kasey looked at him in the eyes and her hand tightened around the heart until she was holding nothing but ash and the light had gone out of her grandfather's eyes. She walked over to a small spring with a waterfall that came from a river that wound all around the preserve. When she got there, she deposited the ashes into it and from it, three blue lights glowed at the bottom.


	13. Bila

**At The House**

"Hey Jorgo." Evan said as Jorgo and Elmas entered the foyer

"Greetings." Jorgo said. "Where is Kasey?"

"I don't think she'll talk to you."

"Why?"

"She's locked herself up with light magic. I can't break through and she won't to talk to me."

"But why would she do that?"

"She feels bad about what she did to gran-Durgaso."

"Don't feel sorry for her, boys," Elmas said. "She knew what she was doing."

"How can you say that?" Evan said.

"If asked to do it all over again she'd do the same thing. I think she's a monster, quite frankly. She's not deserving of her power and I've no idea what the queen was doing when she'd chose that wench as a member of the Kraliçe'nin Koruyucular. Maybe she's gone mad because the girl-"

"**SHUT UP AND GET OUT!**" Both Evan and Jorgo yelled.

"Your taking her side, Jorgo!" Elmas asked incredulously.

"Get out or I'll tell the queen everything you just said." Jorgo said venomously.

"Fine. The bitch suits you." Elmas said.

A glass plate was flying toward Elmas but it shattered before it hit her. "Bye, boys." Elmas said.

When she was gone Jorgo said, "I need to speak to Kasey. Queen's orders."

"She's in her room," Evan said. "Upstairs, third door on the left. But don't call her Kasey. She freaks out when she hears that name and starts crying and throwing stuff. Yesterday she said that if I didn't leave her alone in five seconds them she'd jump out a window. And today she said if I didn't leave her alone in ten seconds she'd slit her wrists. I believed her so I gave up and just left food in the doorway."

"She needs help. And the queen needs to see her. Do you have any ideas on how to get her out?"

"If I did then I'd have tried them."

"I share your grief. And I swear on my third horn that I will get your sister out of that room."

"I hope you can."

* * *

Jorgo had managed to get the door opened and he saw that Kasey's room was a dump. Plates littered the floor. Chairs and the chess table were thrown on the floor; with pawns and Barbie and Ken heads scattered all over the place. Mirrors were shattered and wardrobes were open with dresses and shorts all over the floor. A Walkman was destroyed with a hammer beside it. The tv had cracks along it like ice that was dangerously close to shattering. Blood was on the VHS copy of The Heathers, which was playing on the cracked television set.

Kasey was crying on the upturned matress as Heather's forged suicide note was read by a teacher.

"Ka-Uh...Bila," Jorgo said. "May I please speak with you, please."

"Bila?" Kasey asked.

"It means girl with white hair."

"I don't want to talk." Kasey said shakily. "_Leave me the hell alone_." Kasey added as tears streamed down her face.

"What you did wasn't-"

"It wasn't my fault. Yes it was; I knew what I was doing. You tried to stop me but I wouldn't. Now I'm a murderer."

"But-"

"But nothing. I could've used the heart to make him do my bidding. I could have made him leave. Forced him to never come back. But I wanted him dead so badly." Kasey looked at Jorgo without really looking at him and after a few moments she reached into her chest and pulled her own heart out. "I turned into a monster."

Jorgo raised his hand and the heart disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Give it back."

"Not if your going to use it to commit suicide."

"It's not your choice."

"It looks like it is from my position."

Jorgo hadn't noticed how close Kasey was to him. She looked at him with her white eyes fixed with a murderous glare. "I'll make you give it back then." she said.

"You'll have to."

"You are-what are you...!" Jorgo had pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was soft, like a cozy bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by her back. He smelled like grass and flowers. The kiss lasted for about a minute until he pulled away.

"I-I-I-I am so so sorry f-for that," Jorgo stammered. "It was completely out of line and-"

She pulled him back and kissed him again.

* * *

**In The Fairy Realm**

Kasey, Jorgo and Elmas, who looked at Kasey like she wanted to stab her with one of her arrows, entered the royal study. It was a large room with wooden floors, jeweled walls with paintings of the royal family, a diamond chandelier carved by Elmas, a white and peach brick striped fireplace, marble tables and desks, and soft chairs. In the largest chair sat the Fairy Queen, her flowing white dress and gold cloak swirled on the floor.

"Daling Kasey. How are you?" The Fairy Queen asked.

Kasey glanced at Jorgo for a fraction of a second before she smiled and said, "Perfect."

"I am so joyed to hear that. Do you know why I asked you here?"

"No."

"I heard that your brother is a...creature of darkness."

"Evan." There was a little more hostility in Kasey's voice than she intended. "His name is Evan and he's harmless."

"Of course not. Well...back to why you're here. You might hurt your-Evan and we want to make sure that you don't."

"Why would I hurt him?"

"It may not be intentional but he's dark and you're light. Your powers may not react well with each other."

"I'll just make sure they don't."

"Yes you might be able to but we have a more reliable solution."

"What is that?"

"We can train you. Since we know you have duties at your preserve and you probably want to spend a lot a time with your brother. We invite you to spend alternating weeks with us, learning how to properly control your power."

"And what happens if I don't."

"Worst case scenario-you kill Evan tonight."

"Best case scenario?"

"You kill Evan in thirty, maybe fifty, years."

"Well that makes my choice easier. When should I be here?"

"How does next Thursday sound?"

"I'll be there." Kasey turned around. "And call me Bila from now on." She said as she walked away.


	14. Epilogue

**6 Years Later**

Hedera and Bila were sitting by the pool in the backyard of a modern mansion that looked like it belonged on the Hollywood Hills drinking cosmos in their new bikinis when Bila heard an engine revving.

"No he didn't." Bila said angrily.

"Don't. Please." Hedera said.

"Oh, I am."

Bila got up and went up the stone stairs, into the side door, across the kitchen, through the hall, around the couches in the living room, into the foyer, out the door, down the stairs and around the circular driveway. Evan was admiring a matte black Lamborghini with white markings on the doors that looked like soud waves.

"What did I tell you?" Bila asked.

"I...I wanted it and I thought...since the last one got wrecked that I could buy a new one."

"How much did it cost?"

"About as much as the one you crashed."

"Billions of dollars!"

"I'm the one that gets all our money!"

"Like I don't."

"Oh yeah. Your a goldigger."

"Screw you."

"I should get a choice in what we buy."

"Well I run the preserve. I do more work than you."

"I bring in ninety-percent of our cash by hacking into dead people's bank accounts so I think the choice of what's done with the money _I _make."

"You are infuriating." Bila waved her hound and sparks engulfed her body. When they faded, instead if her bikini; she was wearing an oversized, cream sweater; black, leather leggings; white, glittery heels and her hair was in a high ponytail. "I'm going." she said. "Be back...whenever."

"Kasey don-" Evan started.

"Don't call me that!" Bila said. "You know what I said."

Evan was about to apologize but Bila ducked into her convertible and drove the the front gates.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

"Oh my god, Amber, that dress is so cute." Bila said as Amber and Wess got into her car.

Amber, who was into dressing like she was born in the fifties, with her red bob; red lipstick that contrasted against her pale skin; cat-eye glasses; teal, knee-length dress with white snowflakes; white heels; and pearls on her neck, wrists and ears said. "Got it on sale."

"At what store?" Wess asked. She had dark skin; black hair with that slowly went to silver as it got closer to her tips; a loose orange shirt; ripped up white jeans; ten-inch, silver, sequined heels and silver and diamond accessories.

"A little spot." Amber said with a smirk.

"Another one of your secret finds?" Bila asked.

"Maybe." Amber said.

"Where are we off to, B?" Wess asked.

"Well, to shop then eat then whatever." Bila answered.

"Sounds like a fun day." Amber said.

After five hours of shopping the girls had paid a few random guys they found to carry all their bags to the car and after depositing them, they thanked them with kisses on the cheeks and got inside. Bila pulled the top of the convertible down and drove straight for a Red Robins.

They all got out but Bila suddenly paused. "Go get our tables, I'll catch up." Bila said to her friends.

"You sure, girl?" Wess asked. "I ain't waiting for you to get in here."

"Yes I am." Bila said as she clicked in her heels around the side of the restraint where she found a guy. He had a boyish beauty and looked like a badboy with his leather clothes, red hair and blue eyes.

"Are you following me now?" Bila asked.

"I could be." the guy said.

"Well why don't you," Bila was slowly advancing on him. "Tell my what you want. Seems easier than just lurking I the shadows. Doesn't it?"

"I'm wasn't sure you'd have time. Do you?"

"I might."

"Well give me five minutes of your day. And I need you to promise not to kill me, Lady Light."

"I hate that nickname."

"Well them let's stop talking."

"Let's, Nate."

Nate led Bila into a small nook behind the building. "Are you sure you can do this."

"It's my pleasure. You can start."

Nate leaned in and kissed Bila with a fiery passion.

* * *

**At 1 A.M.**

Bila woke up from her nightmare. It was the same as every night. She was crushing a heart in front of thousands of people who begged her not too. They called her a murderer. They called her a monster. They said she didn't deserve to be considered light. She didn't deserve the queen's favor. The Queen's blessing.

She forced herself not to think about the nightmare. She jumped out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. A kettle of tea was on the stove when Evan walked in, shivering.

"Hey." Evan said.

"Hey." she replied.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said."

"No. I was being umreasonable."

"I should have consulted with you. I shouldn't have called you names. I know you feel unintelligent compared to me but I want you to know I'm jealous of you."

"What the hell for?"

"You're social, you're a better fighter, you're brave, you're always protecting me."

"Screw all that. I wish I could be more like you. You can make a gadget that makes me breath fire bit I can't even do long division. I'm stupid."

Evan walked over to her and held her. "Don't say that." he said. "You're not, nor have you ever been."

"Yes I am. And I bully nearly every person I meet. I kill someone at least once a week. And today I pushed this girl down an escalator; then I said 'Oh she's a narcoblix. Who cares if she's hurt'. I was so callous about it." Bila was letting a torrent of tears flow free from her eyes.

"It's alright, Ka-Bila." Evan said softly as he hugged her tighter. "I'm here for you."

"For now. I wouldn't blame you if you left me."

Evan brought her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I'd never do that. I'm your brother and I'll always be here for you. We've been doing this-waking up in the middle of the night from our nightmares and comforting each other-for years. Have I ever left you?"

"No."

"Well I won't. I was here yesterday. I'm here tonight and I will be for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, Evan. I'm glad you're my brother."

"And I'm glad you're my sister." Evan said as the teapot started to whistle. Evan walked over and poured scalding water and sprinkled herbs into two mugs. "Tea's ready."

* * *

**It's done. Tell me what you thought. Did you like the last scene. Do you want Durgaso's life story. Do you want more day-in-the-life-of the two siblings?**


End file.
